The Other Keeler Sister
by Live.Laugh.Love333
Summary: Becca Keeler was known to everyone as Payson's little sister or the other Keeler sister. short ONESHOT. Because Becca deserves a story too... Give it a shot!


**Note: I've recently become obsessed with this show! (: One-shot and it kinda sucks, but enjoy! Becca Keeler deserves a story, too! (:**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Make It or Break It…

* * *

**

Becca Keeler was mostly known to everyone as the Payson's little sister or the other Keeler sister. Becca loved Payson to death, but she had to admit it, she was jealous. She wished she could be as talented or as focused as Payson, but that wasn't Becca's thing. Her main goal was to have fun, and that's what Becca did.

When she won 'Most Promising Junior', it was the one time she felt like she had accomplished something great. When she was on stage, and everyone cheered for her, it just felt like… magic. She saw her mom cheering loudly, and she saw Payson, who was proudly watching Becca accept the award.

"Hey Becca! You ready for tryouts tomorrow?" Payson questioned. It was time for tryouts for Nationals once again. Payson was predicted to place first, and no one predicted anything for the young Becca Keeler. But she was going to show them how well she had grown after one year.

"Yup! I can't wait!" Becca exclaimed. She still wasn't very focused as Payson, and she still did gymnastics mainly for fun, but she was going to make it on that National team. She just knew that she had to.

"Are you nervous?"

"Kinda," Becca admitted. "I wanna do well."

"Becca, you don't need to be nervous. I've seen your routines. As long as you pay attention, you'll be great!" Payson encouraged. That was one thing that Becca just loved about Payson. She was always there for Becca and always helped her do better.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Becca. We should sleep soon, though. We can't do well if we're tired!" Payson offered a hug. It calmed down a bit of Becca's nerves.

"Good idea. Night, Payson. I love you, sis."

"I love you, too, Becca."

* * *

Becca watched the board that had the ranks. She was currently in fifteenth. She had one routine left: vault. The competition was almost over, and Becca had a good feeling that she was going to Nationals. That didn't stop her from wanting to do better. The one thing that both Payson and Becca had in common was determination.

As she prepared, she looked at her sister and the rest of the Rock girls. They all stared at Becca with anticipation.

"Let's go, Becca! You got this!" Payson exclaimed, boosting up Becca's confidence.

Becca stared ahead of her, taking a deep breath before starting to sprint towards the vault. Everything else just happened. It all seemed to go by so fast because before she knew it, Becca had landed back on the ground. The cheers from her team echoed in the gym, and Becca's smile couldn't disappear.

"Becca! That was great!" Mrs. Keeler exclaimed as Becca ran to give her mom a hug.

"Sweetie! You're going to Nationals!" Mr. Keeler congratulated his youngest daughter. "I'm so proud of you, Becca!"

Payson placed first, just as everyone had planned. Becca wasn't jealous though. She was proud and truly happy for Payson. Becca didn't really care that she placed sixteenth. It might have not been the rank she wanted to have, but she was going to Nationals. It was still an accomplishment for her.

As the Keeler family drove home, Payson hugged her little sister tightly.

"I'm really proud of you, Becca. You know that?"

"Thanks, Pay. It looks like we're both going to Nationals!" Becca smiled.

"I guess so," Payson returned the smile.

Becca Keeler may still have been known as Payson's little sister or the other Keeler sister, but names didn't seem to have a big impact on Becca anymore. She wouldn't get angry if anyone called her 'Payson's little sister'. Becca would simply give a grin and nod. She was proud to be Payson Keeler's little sister. But one thing was for sure. She was building her own path, and sooner or later, she'll be known for what she deserved to be known as: Becca Keeler, talented gymnast.

* * *

**Note: Yeah… Ehhh… Just something that came to me. Not really the best, but I think I'll live with it. (: Hope you guys enjoyed it though! Review and tell me what you think please! (: Thanks a bunch!**


End file.
